Bravest Warriors in: R O Limesy
by cowmilkbiz
Summary: All Rights to Bravest Warriors go to Pendleton Ward. This is just a story about some weird events happening in the Invisible Hideout... to BETH!


Chapter 1

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Danny cried. He put down his toothbrush and ran to the front door, minty foam in his mouth. He opened the door only to find a package, with the name "R. O. Limesy" on it. Danny's eyebrow raised. Beth came running through the hallway, screaming "omgomgomg" over and over. As soon as she came into Danny's sight, she thrust her arms onto the box, still in Danny's hands, and snapped it away from him.

"Mine! Mine mine mine!" She yelled. She gave a quick barbaric scream then ran back to her room. Danny looked at where she once stood, puzzled and confused. He then brushed the incident off his shoulder and continued to watch a new episode of "Hairy Animals: Part 36."

Beth gave a quick look to both sides of the hall before examining her new gift.

"R. O. Limesy? What the flip is this? Where's my monthly subscription of Larry's New Glitter 'n Stuffs?" She shook it a few times and was disappointed when she heard nothing. Cat-Bug, enjoying his mid-day Popsicle, strolled in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Beth! I am eating a Popsicle! It is green! I like green! I also like soft tacos! Let's have soft tacos later!" Cat-Bug then walked out of Beth's room like nothing ever happened.

"What the living flip was that about?" She then stared at the box. Her curiosity came over her and she started to tear into the box. Bit by bit, she tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a metallic silver box.

"Another box?" she asked herself. She was about to open it, and- _Knock knock!_

"Ugh, who is it?" she demanded.

"Oh… um, I can come back later if you want. It's Chris, by the way."

"Oh… no, come in, come in."

Chris walked in, Cat-Bug following closely behind. Cat-Bug carried a new colored Popsicle; this time it was blue with red dots.

"I am Cat-Bug!" Cat-Bug declared.

"Yes, we know Cat-Bug. So… what're you doing, Beth? What's that box?"

"Can you lay off a little bit!? I don't know what this box is, and you're not helping!" She screamed. Chris backed up a little and Cat-Bug dropped his Popsicle in shock.

"You are mean! My Popsicle is dead! I am crying! I'm leaving you, and that's final! You can't have any of _this_ anymore! Good bye!" Tears rolling down his face, Cat-Bug screamed once more and vanished. Only a poof of smoke remained.

"Oh my god, what happened? What did you do to him?" Chris cried.

"Go away! Get away from me, go away! I hate you and all your stupid friends! Agh! GO AWAY!" Beth's eyes grew furious and her fists clenched up. Chris scurried off, worried and puzzled. He sprinted to Wallow and Danny and told them all what happened.

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"Where's Cat-Bug?"

"How do we fix this?"

"I think it's the box," Chris explained. "Ever since she got ahold of it, she's been acting really angry and annoyed. I think it might be Goo-Sloybies."

"It can't be Goo-Sloybies-"

"Of course it's Goo-Sloybies, what else would it be?"

"Oh come on, it could Hert-Porous-"

"Hert-Porous, Shmert- Porous!"

"Guys," Danny chipped in.

"I can't believe you would think it's Hert-Porous-"

"I _know_ it's Hert-Porous!"

"GUYS! Jeez, listen to me for a second. When the box came to our door, I picked it up and no one was there. When… When I picked it up… listen to me guys, it started to glow green. It was vibrating and it was glowing green. It vibrated hard, it was almost hard to not drop it. Then Beth grabbed it from my hands and took it away from me! I felt annoyed when I held it… I felt angry, like I wanted to punch something… Hey, where's Cat-Bug?"

Chapter 2

"Probably in another dimension. He'll be back later." Wallow assured. The boys nodded in agreement that there was not much to do about Cat-Bug's disappearance, and continued to devise a plan to find out what the box is and how to get rid of it. They stayed in the Devising Room for hours, throwing out bad plans and replacing them with better ones.

"Guys, I think we've got it." Chris said after 27 hours went by. They all nodded again and split up to execute their plan. Chris went to Larry's Grocery and More, and picked up two cartons of milk, one bad egg, and three rolls of paper towels. Wallow gathered up Impossibear and called in Cat-Bug with his flute. Cat-Bug, still weeping, poofed back into Wallow's room.

"Oh, don't cry, Cat-Bug. Come on, don't cry." Wallow patted Cat-Bug's back, comforting him until he stopped crying.

"…I am Cat-Bug!" Cat-Bug exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you are, Cat-Bug." Wallow said, smiling. "Now, how do we do this…?"

Wallow made Impossibear in charge of the knots and Cat-Bug in charge of the cake eating.

"This is fun!" cried Cat-Bug.

"This is bear-labor." Impossibear muttered. Wallow patted both of them on the back then walked out of the Invisible Hideout to go buy two sledge hammers.

Danny, being the inventor, made a 2-Plex Core Pre-Pin Super Combobulator 7.0 with pieces of moldy Swiss cheese. They all met up back at the Devising Room and piled in their junk.

"I thought you were going to make a trap! What is this?" cried Chris.

"Uh… a trap!" Danny assured. He then showed Chris and Wallow the amazing trap he had built. It was as simple as a mouse trap, but as complex as… err… a mouse trap.

"Wow," Wallow stared in amazement. "A huge mouse trap."

"Well, I got the stuff for our lunch break!" Chris happily exclaimed.

"And I've got sledgehammers to break random stuff!" said Wallow. The boys took their 10 hour lunch break, then realized that it was time to actually set up the trap. They looked around the corner to Beth's room to make sure she wasn't there. When they saw that she wasn't, they quickly tip-toed over to Beth's room and quickly but quietly set up the trap. Chris took a peek through the keyhole of Beth's room. He gasped, covered his mouth, and turned back to the other boys.

"What? What did you see?" Danny inquired. Chris' eyes darted from side to side, trying to shake the scene out of his mind.

"Beth… she's, like, I don't know, man! She was flying, and the box was open, and her eyes were green… glowing!" Chris talked fast and stuttered a lot. The boys knew that their silly mouse trap wouldn't work, so they devised a better plan.

Chapter 3

"Just set it like this."

"Yeah, good job, Wallow."

"Where do I put this?"

"Hey, fix the knob on it."

"I think it's working now, guys."

"Yeah… yeah! It's working!"

"Okay, everyone back up, no. Chris, put the Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smacks on it. Okay now step away, guys. Step away."

"Wait, we forgot, Danny, waft the scent into the room."

"Sure thing, Chris." The trap was set. The micro-bilos were in place, the jagpishers were set, and the scent of the Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smacks was filling Beth's room. Chris looked in the keyhole one more time to see if Beth would hover towards her door to get the cereal, and she did. As she got closer, mini, high- pitched screams and wails could be heard throughout her body. As she got closer to the door, so did the screams. And they got louder, and louder, and LOUDER!

The boys rushed around the corner to make sure that they would be safe if Beth suddenly exploded or such. They all peeked around the hall, only to see the doorknob slightly moving. Then it opened. Out flew a ghostly Beth, hovering towards her Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smacks. As soon as she picked the bowl up, the trap started working.

The micro-bilos flew around her, and the jagpishers started to suck air all around her. Both, working together, created a small whirlwind that caused the evil to escape her soul. Beth screamed loudly and tried to escape the trap. It was too much for her. The green started to ooze out of her eyes, and her feet started to regain shape. She screamed in agony, her eyes closed, clenched fists. The boys covered their ears because of the sound, and Cat-Bug, Impossibear, and Jelly Kid, fled outside, still covering their ears. After the evil was captured in the jagpisher bag, Beth collapsed to the floor. She did not speak for three days.

Chapter 4

"Hey guys, come over here!" The boys started to check around Beth's room for any clues of what happened. They set Beth in Chris' room to sleep until she got better. They looked at the metallic box.

"R. O. Limesy?" Danny asked. Cat-Bug walked in, happy as ever.

"Hey, I know R. O. Limesy!" said Cat-Bug.

"Cat-Bug! Well, who is he?"

"He's a guy I met in the 7th Dimension. He goes by Da Limes."

"Have you met him, Cat-Bug?"

"Nope. I think I saw him while eating a soft taco. He looked shady." Cat-Bug then randomly screamed and disappeared. After two minutes, he came back.

"Um… Cat-Bug? What- who is that?" the boys trembled at the sight of what Cat-Bug brought back.

"It's Da Limes! It's Da Limes!" Cat-Bug jumped around and clapped his hands. Impossibear face-palmed himself and ran to his room to hide.

"Cat-Bug?! Why did you bring him here! I thought he was human!" cried Chris.

"I never said that!" smiled Cat-Bug.

"Oh, god, here we go!" said Wallow. R. O. Limesy turned around, slime and all. His face was covered with goo, and was about two stories tall. His body was gelatinous, his face was robotic. He was purple-colored and had no clothes on. It seemed appropriate… for a monster.

"Why did you send us that package?!" Chris rubbed his sticker and his bee came out. He jumped on R. O. Limesy; Wallow and Danny were already on him, slicing and dicing his gooey body. With a heroic scream, Danny brought out his dog sword and sliced off R. O. Limesy's head in one blow. It fell to the floor, making a permanent dent in the ground. R. O. Limesy was dead.

Chapter 5

The Bravest Warriors were happy again. They made a swimming pool where the dent was, and Beth regained conscience.

"What was all that about?" Beth asked as soon as she woke up.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. You're fine, I'm fine." Chris and Beth hugged one time then continued on being…

**_The Bravest Warriors_**


End file.
